Her Majesty's Gifts
by Em Dixon
Summary: It's Katara's first birthday as Fire Lady, and Zuko wants to make sure she has a special evening.


Being Fire Lady wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it might be. In fact, it was downright luxurious, sometimes. Katara sunk lower in the cooling waters of the massive bath. If she wanted, she could easily have it reheated, but she'd been in there long enough. With a contented sigh, Katara scooped the warm water over her bare shoulders, washing away the last of the soap before stepping out of the tub and onto the heated tile floor. She could bend herself dry, but when the towels were so absolutely soft, and the fabric of her robe so wonderfully silky, she found herself using her bending less and less frequently.

Drying her hair, she stepped into their bedroom just as Zuko entered, a devilish smile plastered all over his face. Her hair was damp and it clung to her shoulders, just as the thin fabric of her robe clung to practically every curve of her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. She hadn't bothered to tie the robe too tightly; who would dare walk into the Fire Lord's room unannounced and uninvited? Katara leaned against the doorframe, tossing the towel behind her, and putting her hand on her hip.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Zuko stalked toward her, the flames of the lanterns flickering as he passed, and when he came to stand in front of her, she could feel the heat wafting off of him. It rolled into her pleasantly, like a good fire in the South.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday," Zuko said absently, stroking her cheek, moving her hair away as he kissed her neck. "It was really difficult keeping things from you." He moved his tongue in slow circles. "You're so nosy sometimes."

Katara giggled, and that giggle turned into a moan as he pulled her close, one hand sliding down from her waist to cup her bottom, the other caressing her nipple. Stupid Zuko still had all of his clothes on, though, and Katara wound her hand in his already loose topknot, holding him to just that perfect spot on her neck.

"Spirits, Zuko…"

It was a breathy prayer she'd whispered a hundred times, and it delighted her to know that she still meant it after six years, just as much as she meant it the very first time he put his mouth against her pulse when they were fumbling teenagers. Too soon, just as he was beginning to stoke that fire in the pit of her stomach, he pulled back, but before he could go too far, Katara grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist, roughly shoving her mouth against his. Zuko growled, yanking at the tie on her robe, and when it was open, he pulled away from her to find other places to kiss and _spirits_, she just melted whenever he did that thing with his tongue. Slow circles and intricate characters written across her skin, and Katara threw her head back, swallowing thickly as she gripped his shoulders when he kissed just below her belly button.

"You still didn't tell me if you liked your party," he said, looking up at her.

"It was wonderful, Zuko," she answered from a deep haze.

Zuko looked absolutely pleased with himself, and Katara didn't try to stop her own smile. When he licked his lips, trailing his hot hands along her thighs as he stood, what few innocent thoughts remained in her head were scared away by deep, hungry thoughts of devouring the body hidden by those pesky clothes. When he was standing again, Katara went instantly for the ties that held his shirt closed, absolutely delighted by the way all of his hours training had shaped his body. She reached for him, but he caught her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"So, your father has the baby, which means we…" Here he paused, again going for her neck, and Katara's breath came in quick, sharp breaths as he trailed static along her thighs. "Are completely alone tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, I _made_ sure."

He grabbed her, hoisting her up, and Katara wrapped her legs around his waist as he sucked on her nipple, biting down with just the lightest pressure. She didn't even realize they were moving until he laid her down on the edge of the bed. Katara couldn't take her eyes off her husband—_husband_, because, spirits, something had finally gone right for them—as he undid the ties on pants, pushing them down slowly. She watched the way his muscles flexed, could already imagine the feel of him on top of her or underneath her or behind her. Her mind was filled with remembered nights of hushed moans and stifled screams, and a deep part of her was glad that there was no more need to quiet their passion. His eyes roamed over her, eagerly.

"Does he have his blanket? And his stuffed dragon?"

Zuko laughed, a low, deep, pleasant laugh, pants now completely gone. When he crawled on top of her trailing little sparky kisses on his way to her mouth, Katara tried to throw her leg over his hip, but he pushed it back down, instead hooking his arms under her thighs. Her heart beat a little faster.

"It's your birthday, Katara. I'm sure your father can take care of Kurzu for one night. And if he forgets something, Mom, Gran and Uncle are there. Not to mention all of our friends. He's in good hands. And so are you."

Anything she might have said was bas buried in a sharp gasp and the balled the sheets in her fist, as he buried himself in her, licking slowly at first, then sucking, sending waves of intense pleasure rolling through her body. She could barely even moan, and when she bucked against him, Zuko held her hips down, and his golden eyes looked up at her, watched the way her face contorted as his warm tongue slipped inside of her. Falling into old habits, Katara grabbed a pillow and pressed it into her face, hoping to muffle any screams, but Zuko ripped it away from her, tossing it to the other side of the bed.

"No," he said, kissing the inside of her thighs. "You are my _wife_. I want to hear you scream."

And he dove into his task with more passion than he had before, and even if she'd wanted to, there was no way Katara could have kept that moan silent as he slipped a finger inside of her, curling it and moving in and out, and everything about him was just warm and pleasant, and the shudders started to run through her. They started at the very bottoms of her feet, ran through her thighs, through her core as Zuko found that spot that made her limbs turn to jelly, and there he kissed and sucked and swirled his tongue, as that feeling traveled through her stomach and up into her chest where it burst. The shudder was so powerful, so overwhelming that her eyes watered, and Katara took deep, deep breaths, unable to hold on to any thought other that "more," and her hands trembled as they grabbed his hair, pulling more strands loose from his crown.

Another stuttering shudder ran through her, and before this one had time to make it much further than her belly button, it was followed by another powerful wave as he slipped inside of her. The lanterns in the room went out briefly before flaring up again, and Zuko leaned down to bite her neck, pushing into her. Katara arched into him, her hand at his back, feeling his muscles flex, loving that sweet feeling and the way his breath came in ragged gasps, her name barely escaping his lips as he grabbed the back of her thigh, strengthening his thrusts, becoming greedy, hungrier. And she responded, moving at an opposite rhythm; together, apart, together apart, slamming into each other and her eyes rolled back even as they watered, and she whimpered when he reached down to rub just the right spot to increase every bit of pleasure she felt. It was almost too much, and there was no way to stifle the sob that escaped as she arched into him, the top of her head against the mattress.

"Am I hurting you? Do you need me to stop?"

But he'd already stopped, and Katara realized she was outright sobbing, but she was _so close_, could almost feel that explosion ready to hit her again. She gasped, trying to calm the tears as she whispered for him to keep going, to never stop, as she pulled at his hips, as he threw her leg over his shoulder, as that bliss returned and built again. She could feel herself clenching around him, her hands and her feet going tingly and almost numb. When he bit her ankle, every part of her was lost to pleasure, and she couldn't have said how long her climax lasted, just that she could feel everything and nothing. At times it was like floating on a cloud, and at others it was like being made of lead.

There was a deep grunt by her ear, a gentle pressure on her wrists, fingers entwining with hers and a pleasant warmth seeping through her body. There were white spots in front of her eyes, and finally, finally she could feel herself coming down, returning to her body. Zuko kissed her shoulder and her neck, and she bucked against him. He gave her that silly little half smirk of his, and she kissed him, but his smirk didn't go away.

"Tui and La…" she whispered.

Gently, Zuko wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks as he pulled her against him. He grimaced when she put her hand on his side, and she immediately yanked it back.

"Sorry," she giggled, kissing his scarred cheek.

He kissed the top of her head as he lay on his back, and Katara laid her head on his chest.

"This was a wonderful birthday, Zuko."

"I wanted your first birthday as Fire Lady to be special."

"Hmmm. Now you'll have to top it next year."

Zuko laughed, giving her bottom a squeeze. "I can do that. And if you're going to be a tigerdillo and scratch the hell out of me, I'll be sure to bring bandages next time."

* * *

A/N: No point to this other than filth, and really, not much more to say than that.


End file.
